organization_of_secret_affairsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vasiliev
Vasiliev was a KGB agent and the mother of both Waldo Kershinsky and Lucius Kershinsky. Background Early Years Vasiliev was born in Yaroslavl, Russia on February 10, 1931. Her mother died in childbirth, and through out her childhood had an estranged relationship with her father. Vasiliev became very aggressive at a young age, and felt she had to fight her way through life. She grew fascinated by the world of espionage and dreamed of becoming a spy. Spyhood In 1954, at the age of 23, Vasiliev aspired to become an agent of the newly-formed KGB. She heard of a new training facility in Vladivostok, and quickly hopped on a train there. There she met the owner of the facility, Whitebeard. He found her cunningness and craftiness the perfect fit to be a spy, and agreed to train her. Whitebeard trained Vasiliev for two long years from 1954 to 1956. The two of them grew close. Whitebeard became a father figure to Vasliev; the first time she truly felt that presence in her life. Even after training and being inducted as a KGB agent, she still kept in touch with Whitebeard by writing him letters. On of her first missions as an official KGB agent was a mission to Florence, Italy, in which she was assigned to take out a radical anti-Communist group. There, she met another agent by the name of Kershinsky, assigned to the same mission. Life With Kershinsky , 1956. ]] Vasiliev and Kershinsky fell madly in love. After their mission together, they agreed to meet back up in Moscow. They eloped and got married on October 3, 1956. They moved into small apartment in the middle of Moscow, and continued to perform various missions for the KGB. On April 7, 1958, Vasiliev gave brith to her first son, Waldo Kershinsky. A year later, she gave birth to her second son, Lucius Kershinsky. On the night of May 14, 1960, Vasiliev and Kershinsky were mysteriously murdered in their apartment, leaving Waldo and Lucius as orphans. The identity of the killer has still never been confirmed. Waldo and Lucius were immediately taken under the wing of their uncle, Kershinsky's brother. Not long after Vasilievand Kershinsky's death, a will was found that Vasiliev had written when they got married. In the will, it read that no matter what happens to her, she wishes her children to be trained as KGB agents by Whitebeard once they reach the age of 18. Word got to Whitebeard about the will. He was heartbroken by the loss, but agreed to honor Vasliev by training her children. Relationships * Lucius Kershinsky - Lucius Kershinsky is the youngest son of Kershinsky and Vasiliev. Vasiliev was murdered when Lucius was only nine months old. * Kershinsky '- Kershinsky was Vasiliev's husband, whom she met on a mission to Florence, Italy. * 'Waldo Kershinsky - Waldo is the oldest son of Kershinsky and Vasiliev. Vasiliev was murdered when Waldo was only 2 years old. * Whitebeard - Whitebeard was Vasiliev's trainer from 1954 to 1955. He was the first father figure she ever really had.